


boy, you're a sight to see

by amosanguis



Series: creature AUs [32]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Chicago Cubs, Double Drabble, Gen, Human Kris Bryant, Merman Anthony Rizzo, Wordcount: 200, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: “I thought your kind was extinct.”“You humans are so full of yourselves.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> \--Title from "Ego" by Her Royal Majesty the Queen Beyoncé

“I thought your kind was extinct.”

“You humans are so full of yourselves.”

 

“You can call me ‘Anthony’ – it’s the closest your incapable human tongue can get to my actual name without insulting me.”

“Um, thanks?”

 

Anthony stretches out fully, the tips of his flukes tapping against the wood of the dock.  And even in the moonlight – his scars remain prominent.

“I’m a warrior,” he says, without preamble, without opening his eyes.  He digs his short, sharp claws into the wood between them and scratches it pointedly.  “I’ve fought the creatures of the Deep – creatures you have no name for and can never truly comprehend.”

“Tell me about them?” Kris asks.

Anthony snorts, finally opens his eyes as he blinks up at the moon.  “Maybe some other night,” he says before sitting up and pushing himself into the water – leaving Kris alone.

 

Anthony’s new legs shake and tremble and threaten to give way, but he grits his teeth – dulled now to look more human – and weaves more magic into the muscle for strength.

“Told you I’d get it right eventually,” he says to Kris.

“I never doubted you for a second,” Kris says, still struggling to talk past his awe.


End file.
